


Oddities

by BlackBloodProxy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBloodProxy/pseuds/BlackBloodProxy
Summary: Four rather strange individuals somehow manage to get themselves in some rather strange happenings. The following scenarios ensue.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story on this site (actually it's one of my first stories I've ever actually committed to) so...hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four rather...strange individuals somehow manage to get themselves in some rather strange happenings. The following scenarios ensue.

Prologue

         It was a rather quiet morning, the sun only just beginning to peek over the hilltops and shine through the trees. The grass was wet with dew and once sleeping bodies were beginning to rise. Dogs’ barks reverberated around the neighborhood, the sprinklers were just beginning to start their intervals… But that’s not where we are right now. No, where we’re going is beyond the white-picket fences and the pleated outer walls of the suburban homes. It’s past the neatly trimmed hedges and the picture-perfect view. It’s beyond the trees in a quaint building with ivy growing up the left side. Sure, some of the walls have cracks and the plumbing isn’t the greatest but it’s still cozy. It may not be the ideal living situation, but you take what you can get, am I right? Now that we’ve gone over the house it’s time you meet the residents. 

         Firstly is Blair, quite the heavy sleeper. She usually doesn’t get up until mid-afternoon, only making exceptions if an important matter has come up and stays up late. Her tail flicked as she snored lightly and rolled onto her stomach, the covers wrapped around her in a cocoon-like fashion. She didn’t seem to mind, though; in fact she seemed to enjoy it.

         The next room over is Robin, her spine curved as she was slumped over; has been for quite a while now. Resting in her right hand  was a quill, the ink now dried and only half of the parchment was written on. She was a busy woman after all... The faint melody of a rather macabre song was playing in the background, falling upon deaf ears as the witch continued to sleep.

         The vampire, however, was having a much more peaceful sleep. Taylor would most likely be sleeping for most of the day or until the daylight faded. She’d just returned from a successful hunt, liquid crimson proof dribbling from the corner of her lips. Her hands were crossed over her chest in the traditional style, the corners of her mouth tugged up slightly as she dozed off.

         And lastly was Annabelle, hair like spring coils sprawled out messily on the pillow that she rested her head on. The blankets that were once neatly placed over the mattress now messily hanging off. It had been a bit of a rough night, light bags under her eyes visible proof of that. It probably wouldn’t be the best idea to wake her for a while, who knows how that could end up?

 

         We should let them rest for now, they won’t be able to for long after all~


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How their day starts isn't exactly normal, but who wants that?

         The first thing that was heard was the shrill ringing of an alarm, then a crash. Annabelle glared at the now flaming pile of plastic and wires that had been an alarm clock. She thought she switched it off, damn thing… Well, there was no way that she was getting back to sleep, so now was a better time to get up than any. Her bare feet touched the rug as she sat up, toes curling into the plush surface. She took a minute or so to fully wake up before standing, shuddering as the colder air in the room hit her. 

         She tucked her hands into the pockets of her rather plain sweatpants as she exited the room, the cold that had seeped into the cement floors shocking her feet and slightly numbing her toes. She didn’t mind though, she was actually used to it since she’s lived here for so long.

         She trudged down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was barely anything there! Just a milk carton that was a quarter full, a package of raw meat that was most likely well past the use by date, and….was that a jar of eyes? Annabelle nearly wretched; Robin really needed to clean this up! She groaned and shut the door. It was time to go shopping again… Hopefully they had collected enough money from the people that had wandered through the part of the forest that they resided in. Hm, then who goes shopping? Taylor couldn’t exactly go, the light affected her and most shops were closed by the time that she got up. Blair couldn’t go either because she couldn’t hide her ears and tail. You couldn’t exactly conceal those appendages under a beanie or in pants; it wasn’t ideal or comfortable for that matter. Robin could probably go, but she would sometimes get the weirdest items from God knows where! She shuddered at the thought.

         A thud and a curse snapped the elemental from her thoughts, causing her to look up. Speak of the devil and she shall appear… Crimson eyes and ruffled white hair came into view as Robin walked into the kitchen. 

         “What’s for breakfast?” A scoff came from Annabelle. 

         “You tell me. There’s nothing in the fridge.” She said with a deadpanned expression. Robin nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

         “Alright then. Since you went last time I can go now. Is there anything specific you want?” 

         “Just for you to not buy any weird shit again. Oh, and get your jar out of the fridge.” Robin rolled her eyes. “It’s perfectly fine there!”

         “I’ll throw it out.”

         “No! Fine, I’ll move it.” Annabelle nodded, glad that was over. Robin went to the fridge and grabbed the jar, holding it in an almost protective manner.

         “I’ll go get changed into something more...casual. Make a list of what we need, alright?” The albino woman left before Annabelle could say anything else. She sighed, going to find a pen and paper. Time to get writing...


	3. Restricted Area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I got a bit caught up in school and didn't have much time to write. I hope to get the next chapter up sometime next week  
> See you soon! :33

         Robin hummed to herself as she walked, the list neatly folded and tucked in her pocket along with the wallet. A soft wind blew past her, running through her hair and slipping through the gaps in her knit crimson sweater. She let the breeze wash over her, accepting the slight chill that came along with it. It wasn’t until she heard a faint melody was when she stopped.

 

         It sounded like a tune from a music box, the song haunting yet alluring. She was curious. Her feet carried her towards the source, closer, closer… She stopped at a rusting iron gate, nearly twice as tall as her. Beyond the gates was what looked to be an abandoned fair. She didn’t remember seeing this here before…  Curiosity had overridden reason long ago, her pale hand reaching up and pushing the gate open. It gave a sharp screech, some of the rust flaking off in the process. Robin walked through, her boots crushing the dead leaves that had fallen to the ground. The music only got louder as she progressed.

 

         A scream ripped through the rather heavy atmosphere, her eyes shooting up. What was that? After a moment she decided to go see for herself. She walked carefully, keeping a cautious eye out for any threats. It wouldn’t be ideal if she’d been ambushed by whomever or whatever was out here. She sighed, pushing the images of the possible monstrosities that her imagination had spit out to the back of her mind. No need to think of those, especially now. A gurgle caused her to look up, concerns of the unknown being replaced by the bloodied figure lying only mere feet away from her.

 

         It was a woman, looked to be in her early twenties. She had long blond hair and now nearly lifeless brown eyes. Her top had been destroyed, the fabric stained by the copper-scented liquid that gushed from the gaping claw marks that tore through her middle. Robin only stared, knowing that it was far too late to do anything. What happened to her…?

 

         A chill went down her spine as she felt a presence behind her, causing her to immediately whip around only to see nothing. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

 

         “Who's there?” She called out, her voice reverberating across the desolate field. She kept her guard up, scanning the tree line just in case the monstrous being was hiding there. A rather sinister laugh rang out, a hand clasping around Robin’s neck just as she turned around again, slamming her into a post nearby. A strained cry left her, wide eyes meeting manic ones.

 

         Needless to say, this guy - she was able to actually identify him as a ‘he’ now - was terrifying. He towered over her easily, looking to be over 6 feet tall. His hair was messy, the black fringe knotted and strewn, some of the strands settling over his chilling gray eyes. That wasn't even the worst part… His clawed hand tightened around his neck.

 

         “What's a tiny little thing like you doing out here~?” He purred, lips twisting into a sick grin as he stared her down. Robin wheezed as she tried to pry his hands off. She kicked at him, her eyes watering as she tried to breathe. Not good, not good… She craned her head to the side as a claw came up and trailed down her cheek. Her gaze landed on the corpse, eyes widening in realization. _The blood was still fresh_ …

 

         “No need to cry, dear...It won’t hurt for lo-” A sudden torrent of ichor slammed into him, forcing him to release his grip on her and practically go flying across the ground. Robin gasped for air, coughing and sputtering. God, it was good to breathe again. She brushed herself off, feeling a wetness on her cheek. She wiped it off with her thumb and looked at it, seeing and inky black smear. Robin growled softly, watching with narrowed eyes as he got back up. She cracked her knuckles, the blood from the woman’s body slithering towards her with a twitch of her hand. He growled lowly, she smirked.

 

         “Not so fun when we’re even, is it?” She taunted. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but he did just try to choke her. She had to have a little fun.

 

         He was scowling, that manic, unsettling grin now long gone. Robin was different from his other victims and he knew it. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, a few drops of blood following her hand.

 

         “We’ll see about that.” He hissed, baring his teeth as he rushed forward. Robin readied herself, shifting her feet. He was fast, probably strong too. She staggered back as he slammed into the shield, barely able to catch her balance before his next attack.

 

         She dodged, whipping around and striking the backs of his knees and watching as he fell. Yeah, time to leave while she had the chance. Robin quickly fled back into the forest, releasing her control of the corpse’s blood. Poor girl… She didn’t let it bother her too much, soon escaping and out of sight. Thankfully he hadn’t made much of an effort to catch her again. She stopped once she felt she was far away enough, breathing heavily.

 

         Her clothes had been torn slightly in some places, tears that she’d have to fix. Later, though. She’d come out here to go to the store and that’s exactly what she intended to do. She brushed herself off and continued on her way, patting her pocket and sighing in relief when she felt the bulge. It was still there.. She walked towards the highway, the grocery store not much farther once she got there.


	4. A/N: My Deepest Apologies

Hello dear readers! I apologize for taking this long to update the story...

I am still continuing this story, the characters and plot are too well-developed to just quit here. I was never a fan of stories that were discontinued so soon, I imagine most of you aren't either, so why would I put you through that?

I digress.. The most recent chapter is about halfway done, I should be posting it sometime next week (and taking this message down along with it) and continuing on from there.

Thank you for your patience! :)


	5. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't exactly find what he's looking for

         It was quiet that day, most of the residents keeping to themselves. It would’ve been unusual if it weren’t for the fact that the residents were just that - unusual. A sudden roar of anger ripped through the rather large house, a mansion if you will, shattering the peaceful silence. A few of the others peeked out of their respective rooms. On the doorstep was a once monochrome being, a deep red having soaked through the white parts of his clothes. He was furious. A snicker came from one of the other tenants.

         “Did things get messy, Jack?” Said man growled, the taunt really not helping to lift his mood.

         “Oh, can it pipsqueak!” He spat, thin lips pulled into a snarl as he brushed past him, going into his own room. He sat down on the bed, head in his hands as he thought about what had happened earlier. That blood had just come out of nowhere… He'd almost had her but she'd managed to escape at the last moment. Escape from him. Now, that's something that didn't happen. A soft, deep laugh left him as his lips curved into a smile. He'd have to find her soon… Why not start now? He had the time, after all.

         He got a new shirt, not wanting to keep the bloodstained one on. It wouldn’t be that comfortable once the blood dried. He quickly left afterwards, just itching to find the white-haired woman. He’d seen her head towards the opposite side of the forest so he’d start from there.

         After a bit of a walk, he’d finally made it to where he’d last seen her. There didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary… He’d have to continue on of he wanted any better leads.

         A few broken twigs, trampled wildflowers, and odd black splatters created a path for him to follow. He followed it, eager to finish what had been started, but it just...stopped. It was just cut off, the forest floor replaced with a concrete highway. He looked left, then right, then left again. No sign of her. He growled and cursed loudly, clawed hands clenching into fists. He couldn’t just lose her this easily! He huffed and turned around. He’d just have to look elsewhere…

         He spun on his heel and retreated back into the forest, trying to think of another way to find her. He’d definitely have to catch her off-guard, any other way would probably end up being a repeat of earlier. That was the absolute last thing he wanted. Backtracking was the next best thing he could think of. She’d entered through the east gate, so that was a good place to start.

         Jack made his way back to the grounds, stopping once he reached the east entrance. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing broken or tarnished. He pushed the gates open again, following the beaten path down the slight incline. Which way had she come from? He glanced around for any sign of her origin. There wasn’t much to go off of (which only frustrated him more), so out of spite he began walking in a random direction. Over streams and fallen branches, under falling leaves and the canopies that the towering trees cast, and around the occasional deer corpse that hadn’t been tracked by the hunter. He didn’t really mind them, he dealt with corpses and such nearly every day, but it still wouldn’t be pleasant to feel said corpse underneath your feet.

         He grimaced at the thought.

         Disregarding that idea, he continued down the path. There were trees, bushes, an industrial warehouse, some poison ivy...wait a minute.. He stopped and stared at the the building, trying to remember if he’d been in this part of the forest before. He definitely hadn’t seen the building before…

         Maybe she was in there?

         He may as well check. Jack approached the concrete building cautiously as if it were a beast in disguise or if there were any traps sent (honestly it wouldn’t surprise him if it were true), soon making it to one of the windows. He peered inside, seeing a few figures on the couch, they seemed to be watching a movie, he couldn’t exactly see what it was though. Well, at least they were preoccupied…

         Now to look for another way in. He was rather tall so it shouldn’t be that hard...right? His best bet would probably be through another window. He went around to the other side of the building in hopes to find a way in, though his efforts were all for nothing. The windows were locked and he didn’t want to risk breaking the glass panes. The people in the other room would most likely hear him.

         He was about to turn back when he noticed a ledge near one of the windows on the upper floor. It wasn’t that big, probably left from a part of the wall that had been cracked. If he could just reach…

         Jack took a running start, jumping up and gripping onto the ledge. He’d just made it. With a bit of difficulty he pulled himself up through the window and into the room, landing with a thud. The room had deep red wallpaper with a dark rug covering most of the floor. There was a twin-size bed in the corner, a dresser with a large mirror, and a desk near the door. It seemed pretty average.

         “Robin? Is that you?” A voice called up the stairs

         Shit.

         The approaching footfalls caused him to panic. He had to find somewhere to hide! Taking another quick glance around the room, he saw nothing to hide under or behind. The bed was too low, there was barely any room between the wall and the dresser, and hiding under the desk would just be cramped. The door suddenly swung open and he froze.

         Uh oh...


	6. Captured

         Taylor stepped inside, sweeping her curled crimson hair over her shoulder. The room was...empty. Nothing seemed moved or tampered with. A soft frown tugged at her lips. She swore that she heard someone…

 

         “Is she up there?” Another face peered in, fuzzy gray ears perched atop their head twitching slightly. Taylor shook her head.

 

         “I don’t see her…” Come to think of it, she hadn’t seen Annabelle either. Both of them preferred to keep to themselves, yes, but they at least popped in one in a while… It was somewhat concerning.

 

         A stream of profanities from outside the window answered their question. It was Annabelle from the sound of it and she seemed to be screaming at...someone? 

 

         The two rushed to the window, the scene unfolding in front of them causing their jaws to practically drop to the floor.

 

         There was Annabelle, standing in the middle of a plethora of vines. She was still screaming at the unfortunate person still clinging to the windowsill, trying to pull them down. It was almost comical.

 

         “Anna!” Blair, the wolf-eared woman, yelled in hopes that her frizzy-haired friend would hear her over the profane words and screeching already happening. 

 

         “Let go!” She gave the two above a weird look but did so (albeit hesitantly) after a moment. Taylor grabbed the vine-clad figure and hoisted them in, dropping them rather roughly on the floor.

 

         “Now what do we have here…” Taylor removed some of the vines, jumping back as a clawed hand swiped at her. She hissed at the bound person, her fangs extending. 

 

         Annabelle had rushed inside, skipping steps as she ran up to the second floor. All she’d seen was a rather odd looking person hanging from the windowsill. She had reacted on instinct; apprehending the person trying to get in. Simple. 

 

         The man was still struggling, only getting increasingly tangled in the vines. She almost laughed, reminding herself that she had to keep a straight face to keep up the act. He was an intruder and she, along with the others present, had to take care of it. Annabelle cleared her throat, taking a step closer.

 

         “Who are you?” She asked, tone sharp. Her gaze was stern, even a bit fiery. Jack didn’t say a word as he returned the sour gaze.

 

         “So that’s how we’re doing this…” 

 

         Suddenly there was a smoldering crater right beside his head, an ember dancing in the palm of Annabelle’s hand.

 

_          Who were these people?! _

 

         Jack was completely frozen, still trying to process just what had happened. 

 

         “Th-that could’ve  _ killed  _ me!” He screeched, cursing himself for something. Annabelle gave an unapologetic laugh as she crouched down to be eye level with him. The flame burned brighter in her hand as it grew ever so slightly. 

 

         “That was the point.” She hummed. “Now, I won’t ask again…” With a mere twitch of her finger the ember flared out. “Why did you come here?”

 

         “I was looking for someone.” He explained, expression turning sour as he remembered the events that occurred just hours earlier. “Some white haired chick..”

 

         They all paused as he said that, having a pretty good idea of just who he was talking about. Taylor smirked wickedly as she spoke up, a devious plan forming.

 

         “Alright, ladies~” The ironically dark-skinned vampire spoke up, jade-hued eyes looking down at their prisoner.

 

         “ _ Take him downstairs _ .”


End file.
